The Doctor's New Companion
by loststorieshogwartz
Summary: Claudia is doing inventory when the Tardis appears. While she goes on her wild adventures with The Doctor in the Tardis, all of her friends at home are trying to find her. She goes on adventures back to the Renaissance time, the beginning of Warehouse 13, and how Warehouse 12 gets destroyed. This story is better than the summary.


Warehouse 13 Doctor Who xover.

Claudia walked to the Isle of Noel, while listening to her iPod, so her walking looked more like dancing. She got there and did a dance move that included a big arm swing. That arm swing knocked down several artifacts, so she simply knelt down and picked them up. She didn't care about being affected by them because she was wearing gloves.  
A sound rung in her ears, it sounded like a hoarse duck. She popped out her ear buds and slowly turned around. There was a blue police call box. Right in the Warehouse, and it WASN'T there before, that was the way she had come. Curiosity took over and she headed to it. She walked around it, taking in even the smallest of details. Then, when she was at the last side, a door opened and she found herself nose to nose with a guy that looked about 25. She took a step back to get a better look at the guy who was somehow in the Warehouse. He was wearing a red bowtie, and he had a sweep of hair that looked positively disco.

"Who are you?" He asked in a very heavy British accent. He was very skinny, but kind of tall.

"How do you get out of here? I have very urgent business to attend to." Claudia's eyebrows moved upward on her face.

"And what exactly is this business you speak of?" She asked asked him suspiciously. He blinked. He realized that he shouldn't have mentioned his urgent business; this was a very curious girl. Claudia, on the other hand, thought about calling out for Artie. But, no, she couldn't do that, he wasn't there. For the first time, she regretted the amount if trust Artie had given her.

"I need you to trust me. The world can't end before I have time to save it." The last part was what convinced her. If there was something she knew about, it was saving the world, she had done it herself a few times. She bit her lip and tried to convince herself he was lying. She decided to push her luck.

"Alright, come with me..." she trailed off, not knowing what to call him.

"Doctor. Just the Doctor."

"Doctor what? Doctor Who?" She asked.

"Just the Doctor." She nodded slowly. Claudia looked up ahead of her. And there they were, the steps to Artie's office. The pair ran up the stairs and entered Artie's office. Claudia walked toward the exit to the Warehouse with the Doctor on her heels. In the short span of a second, she opened the door and walked half way through the umbilical. He shook his head then ran to catch up with her. Then something caught his eye. He reached for it.

"Don't touch the bombs." Claudia said without even turning around. She pushed a button then walked outside, the Doctor followed her.

"I need to borrow your car."

"Not a chance. This is not my car."

"Then whose is it? You don't seem the stealing type."

"It's my friend Steve's. He took my car. On accident, we have the same car." he nodded.

"Can I borrow your phone to call a taxi?'' at that, Claudia nearly fell over from laughter.

"Yeah," she said, gulping to keep herself from laughing. "You can call, but they won't come when you tell them where you are. We're in the middle of Univille South Dakota." she gave up trying to hold in her laughs.

"Well, then I can take your friend's car? I'm sure you know how the world calls when it needs saving."

"One condition, I get to come with." said Claudia with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know. It could be very dangerous. And, you might die."

"Dude, I'm thinking about legally changing my middle name to danger. And my do you think I work in this place? It's 'you might die' every day!'' her response shocked the Doctor. It was definitely a first.

"Okay, just keep my warnings in mind." he said before getting in the car in the passenger side. Claudia drove off.

**Yes, I know, the Doctor is really OOC, but it'll change later. And, as with most of my fanfics, my first chapter is really short. I'll update soon. And plz review. :)**

**loststorieshogwartz. **


End file.
